Hannah Montana's Suite Life
by raenbc
Summary: Dachshund is on a mission... but she's not even sure what it is... yet. It takes Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Maddie, London, Zack and Cody to bring her back to reality... one adventure at at time. Please read and review
1. Where am I?

_**Hannah Montana's Suite life**_

**Chapter 1- Where am I? **

I don't understand much here. I doesn't seem... logical. Since I've lived here so long I kind of had to learn to live with it all, just go with the flow. I thougut I was on a mission, but I don't even know what's going on. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

"Hello there, Dachshund!"

Yes, you heard right,'bark bark.'(Don't worry, it's only my nickname)

I turned around to see my friend, Maddie Fitzpatrick, who still calls herself Madaline, standing at the candy counter. She seemed... lost, brainwashed. She knew exactly where she was, but she dressed and talked liked she lived in the past, that's not insulting her fasion, it's the truth!

While walking over to the candy counter, I noticed it was pretty much empty. Correction, it _was_ empty. How could she be working if she didn't have any candy to _sell_? What was going on here?! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cody step out of the elevator. I wanted to say hi, but what's the point of saying _anything_ if the guy doesn't even notice you're _**alive**_?

He walked up to Zack and seemed about 5 inches shorter than him...WEIRD. Zack. He was the one who liked me first. It was so sad when he found out I liked his brother. It's OK though, now we're best friends. "Dachshund?" I shook my head and turned back to Maddie. "Yes?" I asked, remebering what 'time' I was in.

"What do you think the rich people are up to at this hour?" My eyes bugged. It wasn't the question that suprized me, it was how she said it. I expected her to say 'wealthy' or something like that. I went to the door (noticing Zack and Cody still trying to sneak past Mr. Mosbey in a freaky follow the leader sort of way since the weren't supposed to be in the lobby. Cody was back to his normal hieght) and stuck my head out.

Little did I know that Maddie was right behind me, and I just said something totally wrong. "Yo, London!" "_Yo_?" Maddie asked, making me jump. "I- I- I said, uh, OH, London." Tying to cover myself up. Luckily, she believed me. So now we both stood at the door screaming "Oh, London." In a more reasonable tone.

After awhile, she came. And I could swear the first word out of her mouth was: "Yeah?" not yes, YEAH. Maybe Maddie was the only weird one. "Since you're rich, I said, "We were wondering what rich people were doing, and thought you would know."

Both of us expected her to say something stupid, or mean, but instead she just told us, "Right now, I was just walking over to see you."

* * *

Sorry if that was totally HORRIBLE, but please don't be too harsh, this is my first fanfic ever! Please give me ideas on how I can improve. Plus, sorry for any spelling mistakes or if it reads stupid, I had to do this on notepad, since my microsoft word 60 day trial expired and we haven't bought it all the way yet. The Hannah Montana part will come soon. 


	2. More confusion

**Hannah Montana's Suite Life**

**Chapter 2- More confusion**

"Walking?" I nearly screamed. "Shouldn't you be taking a limo or a helicopter, something that doesn't require your feet to work… or move?!" London shook her head. "No, I just wanted to see you guys. " I couldn't believe it. "Why?" Now she couldn't believe what a 'stupid' question I was asking.

"Cuz, you're my friends." I needed fresh air. I walked outside and sat on the front steps. From there, I got a view of the weirdest thing yet.

A huge green garbage pail came rolling into the parking lot. I slap my head. _Please tell me the wind carried it over here. _I thought to myself. I had to be wrong. Two girls jumped out. One pretty girly and the other more of a tomboy. "You've gotta be kiddin' me!"Once the garbage pail rolled over about six times, I expected that to be it. They way the girls burst out laughing told me I was wrong.

"Oh, laugh while you can!" A third voice said, crawling out of the garbage pail. I didn't actually see his face because I was laughing so hard I was crying. (some how it struck me as funny.)

I heard the girly girl say: "Yeah right, Oliver what are you gonna do about it?" But he couldn't answer because the tomboy said. "Remember the task at hand people, there's a reason why we came here!" She didn't have time to mutter to herself about who she can't believe she's the only one focusing.

"The girl of you're dreams is inside that building, now what are you gonna do?" "Chicken out!" He said happily. The tomboy gave an infuriated scream and sat down on the ground. "Why do I even try?" The other one crossed her arms.

"We didn't travel all the way to Boston in a GARBAGE PAIL for you to give up. So... go!" She give him a motivational push and let him walk the rest of the way. I stood up to go inside but something stopped me. Oliver was standing right in front of me. I didn't want to be rude and not say anything, but this was starting to freak me out.

Why was he not going inside? He just kept staring at me, blinking. Not saying a word. Then finally, I caught on.

* * *

Well, there it is, the second chapter. Please give me ideas for the next one. Thanks! 


	3. Who Else Would Miley Be?

I took a deep breath. "This can not be happening!" "What?" He asked, looking hopeless. "I'm already in love with a dork!" He frowned. "There is no way I'm going home now. " I nodded.

"Yeah, I get that. My point is… I'm a dork!" That's why I love you!" I screamed in disbelief. "Wow, you and Lilly have a lot in common lately." I wondered if Oliver ever noticed that he's only funny when he's NOT trying so hard to be funny.

"You don't even know who I am!" I told him. "Yes I do." "Oh yeah? What's my nickname?" "Dachshund." He answered without hesitation. "Lucky guess." I said, pouting and crossing my arms. He smiled. "How do you even know where I live?"

"You live here? That is so cool!" Lilly said. "Yeah. It's also really weird." "Miley, do you have to make fun of my girlfriend the first day you meet her?" "Wait a second here. Who said I was your girlfriend?" I look at all of them, still completely confused.

"Uh, you did." Oliver said, pointing to me. (I thought about saying 'In your dreams but didn't. That would always give him the chance to come back with 'duh!")

"Well, regardless. I still don't know a thing about you." He looked back at his two best friends. Then, imitating me he said, "Well, regardless, (you can just imagine his facial expression) we need a place to stay." "Yeah we do!" Lilly agreed.

Miley looked back at the garbage pail abandoned in the parking lot. "And I know The Tipton has a lot better service than our… stupid means of transportation." "You've been here before?" I asked. "Me? Miley? No of course not!"

I laughed. "Well, yeah. "Who else are you gonna be… Hannah Montana?"


	4. I Don't Sing

I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY 

Miley paused for a second. Um, no. What... whatever gave you that idea? Nothing. I answered. I was just joking.

Miley said "oh" but I could hardly hear it with all of Oliver's fake laughter. Once he finally stopped, we all went inside to look for Zack and Cody.

We found them in their suite, sitting on the couch watching a movie. I walked in and introduced Miley, Lilly and Oliver. Cody said "hi" but Zack was busy looking for something. "Hey, Dachshund, I bought you something."

He handed it to me and it looked like a bunch of spaghetti wires. When I finally untangled the mess, I frowned.

"A microphone?" He smiled. Yeah, now you can sing with Mom in the lounge. "Me??" He nodded slowly, like I was stupid.

"But I don't sing. I'm an inventor, like Arwin." "Yeah, except his interventions never work ." Cody said from the couch. I looked at him and laughed.

Just then, Mrs. Martin came out of the other room. "Hi guys, what's up?" She said, waving at The Three Musketeers. (They waved back) "Dachshund's gonna sing with you tonight." Zack answered. "Zack!!"

She didn't seem to notice I had just screamed my head off because she said: "Oh, that's great! I'm sure the crowd will love it." and left the room.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" I asked, my voice cracking. "No, actually I was trying to make it better." He tried to look happy even though I could tell he thought I was going to attack him.

I didn't exactly do that. I did something a whole lot worse. "You're the WORST best friend EVER. I can't believe this!!!!" and I slammed the door right in his face.

* * *

I know that was kind of short I'll try to do better next time. Please, give me ideas!!! I don't care if they're little. Hope you like it! 


End file.
